Vladimir Tod's Brother: Revenge
by SpaceKing800
Summary: The awaited sequel to the true story of James Tod. What dangers await James this year? A revenge. A Plot. A Brotherhood. Vladimir Tod's Brother: Revenge
1. Prologue

Vladimir Tod's Brother: Revenge

Prologue:

I saw two men standing in a very familiar room. There were no windows and the walls were colored black, adding an eerie darkness to the room. The room was large and long and it looked like it was taken directly out of a movie or book on the 1920's. The room was furnished with vintage items of all sorts. In the center of the room was a large table meant for a large group of people. But this meeting only involved three. The men standing around the long table wore black cloaks with hoods that shrouded there faces. Finally, a third person entered the room and the meeting started. All the men sat except for one.

"Welcome all. I am well aware that you know what this meeting is about." The man had a deep voice. He was tall and thin. He reached for his hood and pulled it down, revealing his face. The man had a face that looked like a lynx. His blood red eyes glowed in the dark like sparkling rubies. As he talked, his two fangs were revealed, long and sharp, sticking straight out of his gums. His hair was jet black, heavily greased and combed back, neatly. He looked around the room, eyeing the people standing before him. His hand moved in a downwards motion, beckoning the other men to pull down there hoods.

"No, D'ablo. What is this meeting about?" replied another tall man. Long, black hair emerged from under his hood, falling in strands, like it hadn't been combed for weeks. His face was pale and very thin and, if you looked closely, you could see bones protruding from his cheeks, like he hadn't eaten in days. His fangs shone in the dim light, sparkling like diamonds. His eyes were none other but the eyes of a vampire: a deep blood red.

D'ablo growled. "_What's this meeting about?! _Are you stupid, Demetri?!" he yelled, slamming a fist down on the table. Demetri jumped back, startled. Beads of sweat dripped down his face as he stared into his masters fuming eyes.

"This meeting is about Vladimir Tod and his foul brother, James!"

"Sorry sir." Demetri replied, lowering his head in shame. He stared at the red carpet that covered the floor. This made his stomach growl for it reminded him of the sweet liquid that kept him alive. Shaking his head, he continued to listen, ignoring the plea of desperate hunger.

"What's the plan?" hissed a short man standing beside Demetri. I could not see his face, because he had his back faced towards me. All I saw was his blonde hair, neatly cut and combed back, like the man called D'ablo.

"The plan? Now that's a good question." replied D'ablo, sighing in relief. As he clasped his hands together, he opened his mouth, prepared to speak, only to be interrupted by the blonde haired man.

"Can you hurry up? I am getting sick of being in a room full of vampires. I mean, it's my job to hunt them! And now I am planning with them?!" the man yelled, annoyed that this meeting was longer than expected. He had other things to do than conversing with the foul creatures called vampires.

"Slow down, Edward. Do not rush." D'ablo scowled. Edward rolled his eyes at this remark, for his life was never slow. D'ablo stared at him until finally; Edward gave him the command to continue. D'ablo gave a short nod and opened his mouth to speak once again.

"My plan is short and simple." he said, turning to the two men "For years, I have tried to hunt down a young vampire named, Vladimir Tod. But now, to my despise, he has a brother, James. I want both of them dead." He paused for a second, sighed, and then continued.

"But there are many complications. It seems that all my other plans have failed involving just Demetri and I. In order to hunt down Vladimir Tod and his brother, we will need more force.

"What are we planning to do, sir?" Demetri asked, curiously.

"We must form" He looked at both men, closed his eyes, and stated with a sly voice

"A vampire army."

A small smirk appeared on D'ablo's face. He chuckled silently, for he had been waiting for this moment all month.

"A vampire _army_?" Edward hissed, emphasizing the word army. These words made him shiver. Goosebumps appeared all over his body. He gulped, waiting for a reply

"Yes, a vampire army!" hissed D'ablo back, banging a fist on a table, causing it to wobble. A long crack appeared, lengthwise, down the center. He had no time for such nonsense. He had to get on with things, whether Edward liked it or not.

"This army will not be formed of just vampires. It will include slayers too." he replied, focusing on Edward. D'ablo watched as his eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth.

"No slayer is going to work for a vampire!" growled Edward.

"They will if Demetri hypnotizes them." D'ablo smiled at this remark. Edward turned to Demetri and lowered into his seat. He shut his eyes, just in case Demetri was going to hypnotize him. D'ablo laughed as he sank lower and lower into the cushion.

"Now, to form this vampire army, we will not be using any of our people. We must turn the people closest to Vladimir and James." he paused for a moment, adding a feeling of suspense to the room.

"The town of Bathory."

Demetri nodded as D'ablo said this. It was the perfect revenge to get on the people he hated most. He heard Edward's breathing get faster and faster. This was a special treat for Demetri. He liked to see the pain of others.

"We will start off with the children and move onto the adults. Vladimir and James won't dare attack there neighbors. And when were done with them, we will kill them. A feast to toast our successful hunting." D'ablo announced. A smile spread across his face, ear to ear.

"When shall we start?" Edward asked, nervously. He was shaking from head to toe, afraid to ask the wrong question. He knew deep down that his was against all that he believed in, and that he could take on the two vampires, but something about them, seemed, well, different. And not to mention dangerous. If he said one wrong word again, he might just become there big, juicy, and bloody meal.

"The plan will begin as soon as James starts school at the end of October. It will be war in the small town of Bathory."

"And what's our mission?" Edward replied, a little calmer this time. At least they weren't going to keep this vampire army alive. That means less danger for the people who weren't changed into these horrible, bloodsucking creatures of the night. And once his work was done, he could leave it all behind him. He might just be able to slay these two vampires that taunted him so. He laughed quietly and leaned back into his seat, casually placing feet upon the table.

Demetri watched him with suspicion. What happened to the pain he was in? He thought for a second and knew what had intercepted his mental hypnotization. When ever his victims began to think of happy things, it blocked his mind control. Darn happy thoughts. Both men looked up as D'ablo spoke once again.

"Simple." replied D'ablo." Kill Vladimir and James Tod."

The room faded into a deep void of blackness. The last thing I heard was a chorus of evil laughter. And then….. nothing.


	2. Chapter 1: Bathory Junior High

Chapter 1:  
Bathory Junior High

I woke up, startled and shaking violently. Tiny sweat beads dripped down my forehead and landed on the clean, white sheets as I jerked my head all ways, making sure everything was fine. It was just a dream, right? No. Not a dream. A horrible nightmare. But it seemed so real! I shook my head, clearing it of all thoughts.

Next to me, the alarm clock sounded. I reached my arm over and pressed the Snooze button, making the room a deathly quiet. Rubbing my eyes, I threw the cover off of me, revealing the ghostly pale skin of my bare arms and legs. I jumped off of the brick hard spring mattress and landed with a thud on the hardwood floor, which echoed throughout the room. I sauntered sleepily over to my calendar.

In red marker circled today's date, the 25h of October. Sighing, I slashed the date off. Today was the day I had been waiting for but now feared: my first day at Bathory Junior High. Breathing deeply, I shuddered as another memory entered my thoughts, making the day even worse. A flash of various, bright colors played inside my head, like a movie, leading up to the memory that haunted me most: lying next to the ashes of my step-parents, which were more like real parents to me, crying. Today marked a month after my parents had perished in a mysterious house fire. I guess it couldn't be titled "the _mysterious"_ house fire anymore, since I already knew who and what had caused it. It all flowed back to me. I remembered the man with pale skin, black hair tied back in a ponytail and sharp, dangerous _fangs. _The vampire only known as Demetri, who I had met nearly a month ago. He was the one who set my house on fire, killing my parents and nearly killing me, all because of a stupid grudge.

I growled and turned away from the calendar. Yawning, I walked out of my (actually, _our_) room into the small hallway, which led to both my guardian, Aunt Nelly's room and the bathroom. As I took my first step, I flinched back as I felt something fuzzy but soft, rub against my exposed leg. Looking down, I merely laughed. To my relief it was only my Aunt Nelly's, fat, lazy, and fluffy black cat, Amenti. I looked both ways, and shooed the cat down the stairs as I continued my journey to the bathroom. Even though I knew that my brother, Vlad and Nelly were awake, I still tip toed silently through the long, narrow hallway. Once I entered the tiny bathroom, I closed the door and looked into the mirror, opening my mouth at the same time. Two pointed canine teeth jutted out of my gum, like tiny daggers, only sharper. I rolled my eyes and retracted them, so I could continue my daily morning routine.

After I hastily through on a pair of clothes, my stomach growled like a lion and I felt my fangs scrape against the insides of my mouth. This was normal and only meant one thing: I was hungry. Closing my eyes, I focused only on my immense hunger and the beating of my heart. I could hear my blood racing through my veins, red and sweet filling me with energy. Before I knew it, I was running down the stairwell, my legs moving faster than any mere human.

Once I smelled the aroma of breakfast, I knew that I had entered the kitchen, which signaled me to open up my eyes. The light blinded me as my eyelids fluttered open and once again, my stomach growled, yearning for food. Vlad and Nelly sat at the table, and as my stomach roared, they turned there heads.

"You better get something to eat…" Vlad paused for a second, as he spotted my fangs, dangerously protruding from my open mouth. "Fast."

I nodded and walked over to the freezer, pulling open the hidden door at the bottom. A cloud of frozen air escaped as the icy insides of the freezer were revealed. Bags filled with deep red liquid lined the ice box. I searched for the bag that would suit me most, and I smiled as I found my favorite, the last one of that kind in the freezer: O positive. I picked up the slippery bag, careful not to drop it. Nelly would flip out if its contents spilled all over the newly mopped floor. Cradling it with one arm, I walked over to the cupboards and took out my favorite cup which read: CAREFUL: I BITE. `Laughing silently at the hysterical label, I brought the bag up to my mouth and let my fangs pierce the plastic, tearing it open. It was tempting just to let it sit in my mouth but to Nelly, that wasn't proper "vampire etiquette". So, to make Nelly happy, I poured the liquid into the mug. I guess it wasn't all bad in a way, because in a mug, I could heat it up: the best way to enjoy blood.

I clasped the handle of the cup and placed it into the microwave, setting the timer for 30 seconds, which was all it needed to warm up. Finally, the timer beeped, and I retrieved the steaming mug, which filled my nostrils with the sweet yet salty aroma of the drink. Walking over to the dining room table, which, technically, wasn't a dining room table, because it sat in our kitchen, I sat down into the rickety seat and slurped down the drink, letting the hot liquid, though it burned my tongue, drip slowly down my throat. Tiny droplets of the dark red liquid splattered all over the white table cloth, dotting it with red. Aunt Nelly's face turned as red as the blood when she noticed what had happened. I stopped drinking and looked down, my eyes growing wide. I plugged my ears I knew the exact lines that would come from Nelly next.

"Can you try to learn some manners!?"

The blood I currently had in my mouth flew out and landed, this time, on the floor, as I started to laugh. As I turned to Vlad, I noticed that he had done just the same. Behind us, Nelly screamed and looked like she was going to pull her hair out or, worse, murder us. Immediately, we silenced, but still chuckled under our breaths.

"It's obvious that I get it from Vlad." I replied with heavy sarcasm. Vlad shot a look at me but smiled once he knew I was joking.

"We're vampires, Aunt Nelly. Creatures of the night. We don't worry about little things such as _manners._" Vlad stated, joining in.

"Well, can you at least try? The cleaning ladies are going to think were serial killers!" She replied. Flames ignited in her eyes and she was fuming with anger.

"Sure." Vlad said. He leaned into me and whispered "When vampires don't drink blood anymore." Nelly rolled her eyes, for she knew that would never happen. She walked over to the coat rack and chose out her favorite bag for today. I coughed. Why did girls have to be so picky?

"I'm working overtime today at the hospital, so I won't be here after school. Vlad, look after James, please? Make sure nobody hurts him?" she told us, in a calmer, more "mommy" like tone.

"Ok." he replied smiling at her and patting my back at the same time. I turned my head and glared at him. He just stuck out his tongue, like a 2 year old does when he is mad at someone.

"Would you two stop acting like children?" We quickly jerked our heads towards Nelly and stopped what we were doing.

"Sorry." We muttered. She still was not happy, but as any day, she had to get to work and there was no time for silly fighting.

"Now, what kind of blood do you want me to pick up today?"

"O positive!" Vlad and I yelled in unison. Nelly nodded

"Of course." She replied. Before leaving, she took taking her last sip of coffee and kissed us both on the heads, something that I hated the most. I had no problem that it was baby like. What made me uncomfortable was that she was not really my mother, let alone, related to me. It was like kissing a stranger.

Thankfully, before I could get deeper into my thoughts and get lost in "la la land", Nelly interrupted.

"You two have a good day at school. Don't get into trouble. I'll see you later." With a smile, she left the kitchen. The front door slammed and, with my keen sense of hearing, I heard the van back out of the driveway. Once the coast was clear of Aunt Nelly, Vlad stood up.

"Well, that was an interesting breakfast."

"Agreed." I replied back, nodding.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"What?" I asked. The question was… unexpected.

"I don't know. You seem anxious."

"Uh… No."

"O.k. But if your lying, the next time, I'm reading your mind." He grinned and walked out of the room. I sighed. Even though I did not want my mind to be read, it still wasn't the right time to tell him about my nightmare.

After breakfast, I cleaned up, washing our cups in the sink, placing them back in the cupboard, and throwing our empty blood bags into the biohazard bin. Happy with how the kitchen looked, I joined Vlad in the living room. He was sitting on the couch when I entered, moving the grey joysticks on the PlayStation remote. I placed myself next to him on the couch and he didn't move an inch. It was like I wasn't even there. I laced the shoes on my feet as I listened the loud shooting of the graphic guns in his favorite game "Race to Armageddon." Finally, I was ready to go. I glanced nervously at the old, wooden grandfather clock settled next to the TV. We had 15 minutes to spare.

"Are you ready for school?" Vlad asked. I jumped, for _I _had forgotten he was there. The TV was turned off, which meant either he won the game or he had lost. Most likely, it was the second choice, for both Vlad and I were inept at video games.

"Yeah." I muttered. I wasn't really ready. Actually, I was barely ready. Troubling thoughts raced through my mind. What if the students didn't like me? What if they found out my secret? My foot shook anxiously; a twitch that I had since I was little. Vlad looked down at my foot and placed a hand on my knee, steadying it. I stared into his eyes, which glowed a familiar incandescent purple. It calmed me down, but for only a moment.

"James, calm down. Everything will be fine. And, hey, if any body picks on you, just call me. I'll be there in no time. No one should mess with a vampire." He said, reassuring me. Opening his mouth, he showed me his exposed fangs. A feeling of relief flowed through me. I was lucky to have a brother, let alone an older _vampire _brother.

"Hey, James?" Vlad asked in an upbeat, very anxious tone.

I turned to him, confused at first, but then, after a quick look at his face, I knew what he wanted.

"Want to race?" I nodded my head in excitement.

Standing up, I walked over to the mirror hanging on a nearby wall. I opened my mouth and was thankful that my fangs were in my gums and my eyes were not glowing that mysterious purple, like Vlad's. I sighed for a moment. I remembered when I didn't know Vlad or Nelly or let alone, know I was a vampire. My eyes were a sky blue, sparkling, and full of joy and happiness. Now they were a coal black, cold and lifeless. My skin, which used to be slightly tan, was now the familiar skin tone of a vampire: pale as a ghost. Times were changing fast and I was not ready to face the change.

Lost in my thoughts, I did not hear the bell on the clock chime. Luckily, Vlad tapped my shoulder (O.K. _shook_ my shoulder) and I immediately came back to reality. He looked at me, staring into my dark eyes. I closed mine for I knew what he was doing. I opened them slightly and was glad to see that he had shaken his head and looked the other way. My thoughts were safe… for now.

I walked over to where I had placed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. When I turned around, Vlad was already leaning against the open door, signaling me to move faster. Placing my self next to him, we both lowered into a crouch which looked almost like a sprinters pose before a big race. We eyed the street, looking for the only object that would signal us to start. Finally, in the corner of my eye, I saw the faint yellow tint of the school bus. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and waited. The bus inched closer and closer to our house. My heart beat grew faster as my breaths became quicker. After almost 2 minutes of anticipation, the bright yellow school bus passed our house, the children looking out the window at our strange stance, which now looked more like we were hunting. Vlad gave a slight growl and I did the same. With all my might, I pushed my legs, and sped down the street. The race had begun.

My vampire blood flew through me as the world sped past. My heart beat was racing, pounding against my chest, filling me with more energy. Vlad was far behind and I almost laughed. He was a much older vampire than me and yet I was faster than him. I was faster than any mere human or experienced vampire. Sometimes, it felt good to be a newborn, even though Vlad teased me about it. As I saw him gain speed, I pushed myself to go faster. We were going so fast that no human standing on the side of the streets could see us. If they saw us, they only saw a slight blur of color.

I smiled as the brick school came into view. Closer and closer, the school neared. I could almost feel myself touching the rough surface of the wall. This time, I closed my eyes, only focused on the blood rushing through my veins. My stomach clenched as it heard the pumping of the fresh red liquid that sustained my life. I breathed in the air of a 100 or more human students around me. All my steps had caused me to go quicker, and before I knew it, I felt the bumpy surface of the school scratch against my bare, raw fingers. Opening my eyes, I screamed out in celebration.

Less than a second later, Vlad touched the school, signaling the race was officially over. It was almost amazing, for neither of us were panting or even breaking a sweat. And we had run almost 2 miles! Vlad and I rested for a few seconds. Though we weren't tired, students who saw us "running" to the school would think it was odd that we didn't feel any exhaustion. For us, it was all show.

In good spirit, Vlad slapped me a high five. I grinned and stood up tall, like I had just won the Olympics. Vlad clapped and I punched the air. Students stared at us, for, truthfully, we were acting like complete idiots. Noticing the onlookers, we both stopped and stared at each other, laughing hysterically.

"If only they knew our secret." Vlad stated. I cocked my eyebrow, confused.

"How would that help?"

"It wouldn't." He replied with a wide smile, punching my back. He may have meant that as a joke but after he slapped me, I bent over from pain. It was like he forgot that we had immense strength; stronger than a human. A mere slap on the back could break my spine.

"Uh... sorry." He said, helping me up. I shook my head.

"Next time, be more careful."

"What are you, my mom?" At his last remark, the first bell rang, filling my ears with that familiar buzzing sound. I looked into Vlad's eyes. My stomach was filled with butterflies and I shook a little. Vlad placed a hand on my shoulder, steadying me.

"It will be o.k. Trust me, James. Don't be scared." I nodded my head and managed to crack a little smile.

"Look, I have to go now. See you later!" And in a flash, he was gone. It was like he had disappeared into the air. I turned on my heals and faced the large black doors of Bathory High. Students ran in around me, pushing me in every direction. With a gulp, I placed a hand on the door handle and tugged it, revealing the hall before me. My mouth flew right open and formed in a wide O.

"Wow." I whispered to myself. I stood in a crowd of teachers and students; a bustling city inside of a school. I looked around in amazement. I didn't remember my school being this big, let alone, so busy! Reaching into my pocket, I took out a white envelope, which read my name on the front. Opening the envelope, I pulled out a piece of paper folded in half. I unfolded the paper, revealing the scribbles and lines of the school. A map.

My eyes moved down the page, searching for the junior high office. Finally, I sighed in relief, for the office was only inches away. I pushed through the crowd of people until I felt the hard oak door. Grasping the bronze knob I turned it and escaped the hustle and bustle of the school hallway. I took a deep breath, regaining my strength. The office smelled like coffee and, around me, I heard the typing of keyboards. I walked over to the nearest office cubicle and dug in my backpack for the papers that held my personal information. Once found, I placed them on the deck and waited for the secretary, whose back faced me, to turn around. I wish she never did.

On the desk was a shiny, silver hotel bell. I stretched my hand out and placed my hand on the smooth surface of the ringer. The familiar "ring ring" sounded throughout the office. I waited there patiently for a shorter amount of time. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the black, leather swivel chair turned around. My mouth flew open agape and my hands clinched the oak wood surface of the cubicle. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes as the memory came back to me, as clear as a movie. Inside my mouth, the sharp pointed canines, fangs, pierced my gum. They were at full length and I swore that they would slice through my cheek. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes and stared into the cold, red eyes of the secretary. My eyes darted to the name plaque, which read, in pure, white letters: _Debra Parkinson. _

"Well, hello, young man. What might your name be?" she asked innocently. I jumped, flinching as her smooth, soft voice echoed throughout the room. The voice of a killer.

My hand closed and I clenched the desk even harder as I saw her shiny, pearly white fangs retract into her gum. It was hard to hold back the urge to just jump on the Elysian secretary and kill her at that very spot. But I couldn't. If I did, both Vlad's and I secret would be revealed. And our world would be ruined; burned to tiny ashes just like my parents and my step- parents were. My heart thumped faster and faster. Taking in a deep breath, I replied.

"James Tod." I said through gritted teeth. The secretary nodded and turned to pull a file from a cabinet. With her back facing towards me, I looked about the room, trying to calm myself down. But how could you when you knew your worst nightmares were following you?

Finally, she turned back around and handed me a piece of paper. I flinched as her ice cold, pale skin touched me. I gripped the desk harder.

"Thank you." I replied, unfolding the paper. I sighed as the paper only read my locker number and combination. Along with it was my schedule. For a brief second, I thought it was my ticket to an immediate death.

"Will you be O.K. getting to your classes? Or do you need me to assist you?" She asked, interrupting my thoughts. I shook my head quickly. I didn't need to be stuck with her, alone in the hallways.

"O.K. then. Have a great day." She smiled and flashed her fangs at me. I nodded, grabbed my things and rushed out of the office. Grabbing the bronze door knob, I threw open the portal to my escape. I stepped out into the hallway, and, forgetting my anger and my strength, and slammed the door. The only thing I heard was the screams of the secretaries and the noise of shattered glass hitting the floor. As I looked back, I saw people peering out of their classrooms, looking at the ongoing dilemma. I quickly ran away from the scene, throwing myself up the stairwell. Finally, to my immense relief, I reached the empty hallway of the second floor.

I walked slower this time, not wanting to disturb any classes. Unfortunately, the bell rang and out came the swarm of kids, running straight at me. I ducked out of the way but I was soon caught in the crowd. As I once again neared the stairwell, I closed my eyes, for I knew what would happen next. In the next few minutes, I would be lying at the bottom of the stairs in a million pieces. All the principals' nurses and all the principals' teachers will not be able to put me back together again. But, just as I was about to topple over the railing, someone caught me by my hand, stopping me from falling to my immediate death.

As the crowd cleared, the person spoke.

"Are you O.K.?" said a quiet, childish voice. I looked up to see a small boy with a round face and blonde hair. In a way he reminded me of my best friend, Jeff. I dusted myself off and checked to see everything in place. When I was satisfied and relieved that everything was O.K. I replied with a short "Yeah."

"Good." He held out a hand and I grasped it firmly, but not hard enough to break his fragile human bones. I stood up and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." He looked at me curiously. "You must be new here. What's your name?"

"Uh… James. James Tod."

"Wait… did you say James _Tod?" _ I raised an eyebrow and stared at him. This kid, whatever his name was, sounded curious and even suspicious.

"Yeah… Why?"

"Your brother, Vladimir, is in my brother, Jack's, grade!" he replied enthusiastically. I nodded my head slowly, my eyes wide with confusion. But, after a few moments of staring into his round, hazel eyes, which sparkled in the bright light shimmering through the stair window, I realized, this kid had no friends. No one. And I was his first chance of making a friend.

"Cool."

"No, that's not cool. It's awesome!" Smiling, I rolled my eyes. From the sound of it, this envy was going to become a routine with him. I guess I would just have to get used to this.

I glanced at the paper Debra (I shivered at the mention of that name) handed to me. At the top of the long list of names and numbers, it read the location of my locker.

_# 208. _At this point, I was still getting used to my surrounding andI had no clue where the locker 208 was. This was the perfect time to ask someone for help. And that someone was standing right next to me.

"What's your name?"

"Tomas Crabbe. But you can call me Tom for short."

_Tomas. _That was my true vampire father's name. A lump formed in my throat, making it difficult to swallow. I shook my head and cleared the slim panel of water, tears, which clouded my vision. It was not the time to start crying in front of the only friend I might make this year.

"Um… Tomas? Can you show me where locker 208 is?"

"Sure! Follow me!" He turned on his heels and started to walk down the vacant hallway. I followed, slowly, in his footsteps, making sure not to fall or trip on anything again.

After what seemed like hours, we reached the dark blue locker that today, was officially mine for the rest of the year. Leaning down, I entered in the four combination number on the lock that was conveniently latched on my door. At my old school, we had to bring in the locks ourselves, which was a real pain, especially if you had two parents that worked and never had time to take you to an office store. Laughing, the locker clicked open.

My backpack was putting a lot of pressure against my back and I was glad to take it off. I leaned back, loosening my muscles, which ached like someone had kicked my spine. I was thankful that I had Tomas to help me unload my stuff, which let me tell you, would have taken forever if I didn't have him. It felt good that I had a human friend. For a while, I thought I wouldn't fit in and would have to make a friend of my own kind. But, just as in Glen Rock, I had a friend who accepted me for who I was. Of course, he didn't know exactly what I was, but I knew he could sense that I was, well, different.

"So, are you ready to go to class? Do you need me to help you find your way to your class? Because you know, I am on the "Friendly Helper Society" and the "Welcoming Society" here at Bathory Junior High and I am always willing to help. Plus…" I raised my hand, signaling him to stop. I needed to concentrate.

Picking the next paper out of the envelope, I was glad that it was my schedule. Eyeing it intently, I figured out that my first class was English in room 809. Somewhere in my memory, I recognized something. Before I could recall exactly what sparked my thinking, I felt a wisp of air on my back, sending a shiver down my spine. Who could it be?

I was relieved when I glanced over my shoulder and it was only Tomas, staring at my schedule. I held it against my chest, afraid he was staring at something he shouldn't be looking at. Plus, it was a little like he was stalking me!

"Do you mind?" I asked politely, but with an edge to it. His cheeks blushed a bright pink and he backed away.

"Sorry. I was just looking to see if we had any classes together and, well, I noticed we have the same first period teacher and class."

"Oh. Well then, do you want to walk with me? I still don't know where it is."

"Oh, would I! This way, if you would." I shook my head, picked up my pile of heavy text books and continued to class and the path down memory lane. What was so important about room 809, let alone English?

Before I knew it, we reached the oak door of Room 809. The marbled glass window of the door prohibited me to have a clear view of the classroom, making me even more nervous. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach as Tomas opened the door, revealing the mystery class room ahead.

The whole class turned in our direction. I lowered my eyes to the floor and walked to the desk in the way back, away from all the attention. Tomas took a seat right next to me, vowing to never leave my side. True, it was a little annoying, but he was helpful and nice and I liked him. This might be my Bathory best friend.

I felt the smooth surface of the desk and was surprised to feel an indentation. I quickly darted my eyes down to where I felt the small mark and I felt dizzy and lightheaded as I realized what it was. A tiny light bulb flickered on in my head, for I had solved the first mystery of room 809.

The indentations were a series of strange symbols, which were very familiar to me and no one else, at least not to humans. I traced my hand over the_ (|\\\|)_ and a small drop of water, my tear, splashed on it, causing the mark to glow a soft, incandescent purple. This was a vampire's mark. No. It was my brother, my protector, Vlad's mark. And I was sitting in the very desk that he sat at two years ago, confused just as much as me as he stared at the new teacher in front of the class, anxious to know who and _what _he was. I had heard the story a million times. I would probably hear it a million times more after today.

At the front of the classroom was a large whiteboard. In the corner, where the current teacher wrote his/her name, I saw the faded dry erase marker of my uncle's name: _Otis Otis. _This is where it all started. And now it was the beginning of my story, too.

The class bell rang and the chattering class silenced. I stared, wide eyed and sweating, at the front of the classroom as the teacher entered. Once again, anger and frustration boiled in me, about to explode. I clenched my teeth together, my fangs slicing into my cheek. This was just the incident to ruin a perfect moment, which I rarely had.

The teacher was a 6 foot tall man, with a pale skin tone and fiery red, hungry eyes. His messy black hair was tied back in a pony tail and hung on his back. He wore a black work suit. Just the color to match his evil personality. My nightmare was never going to stop, was it?

All the students had a confused look on there face as this unfamiliar figure approached the center of the room. I heard tiny murmurs around me. Tomas leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"This is not usually who our teacher is." I nodded, silently. My whole body was shaking from head to toe and my fangs were about to burst through my cheek.

"Kind of figured that out by myself." I whispered back, trying hard not to reveal my sharp canines. Finally, the man silenced the class and was prepared to speak.

"Hello, class. My name is Demetrius Blotzki or just simply Demetri. Now, I know my name is pretty complicated, so if it makes you more comfortable, you can address me by Mr. B."

He walked through the aisle, looking at each student, salivating at the mouth. Why was he so hungry? Even I, a "newborn" vampire, could control my hunger better than this!

"As you may, or may not, know, your teacher, has, unfortunately," he cleared his throat "fallen ill. Until he returns, I shall be guiding you through the world of English."

"The world of English? How pathetic is that!" Tomas said to me, lightening my mood. I nodded and laughed.

"Yeah. Pretty silly, huh?"

"Silence!" Demetri yelled. We both jumped as we did not know that he was standing right next to us. I stared into his glowing, blood thirsty eyes, yearning for the classes and I's blood.

"I will not tolerate such nonsense! Now, Mr. Tod, if you would like to introduce yourself to the class, you may do so now." I shook my head slowly.

"No, I'm fine."

"! That was not a question! It was an order! Now, proceed!" Everyone was holding onto there seats, afraid that Demetri would pounce on them next. I could here the blood racing through their veins as the teacher passed them.

I quietly stood up from my seat and dragged myself to the front of the room. Trying not to look directly ahead as I spoke, I looked down at the white tiled floor.

"Um... hello. My name is James Tod and I just moved here from Glen Rock to live with my older brother and Aunt. My step-parents," I shivered gently as I addressed my original family like so "died in a fire. So, now here I am."

I turned to Demetri, who sat in his leather chair, clutching his brown leather bag. Was he going to make me go on? Or could I return to my seat?

Finally, Demetri nodded his head. "Very good, James. We are delighted that you were able to join us today." He smiled and I saw his pointed incisors. They quickly retracted as I noticed his pearly white fangs.

I sat back down in my seat and sighed. Tomas punched my shoulder and gave me a thumb up. I managed to crack a phony smile, but inside, I knew something was going on. And this time, I had to know before it actually happened.

The day flew by and every period, I thought about what had happened today. Why was D'ablo sending his most trusted workers to the little town of Bathory? Was I being hunted? Or was there some other devious plan I still did not know about? As the clock ticked, the less time I had to figure out what was going on. Finally, to my relief, the final bell of the day tolled and I walked to my locker with Tomas. When we reached the dark blue locker, I quickly opened it, using my vampire speed to spin the dial and to gather my things. Unfortunate enough for me, Tomas was still standing by my side, watching my every move. And he noticed something already that was not normal. Biting my tongue I turned to him and spoke.

"What's so interesting?" For a second, I thought he would reply, "Your so fast!" or, even worse, "I know what you are! You're a vampire!" I closed my eyes, prepared for anything that was coming at me.

"How'd you do that?" he replied, curiously.

"Do what?"

"You memorized your combination already? It took me weeks to memorize the simple 4 letter password and for you, this is your first day. I have to say, James, I'm pretty jealous."

I smiled "I guess I'm that talented." He punched me gently on my back, kidding around. I punched him even gentler for gentle to me was breaking his spine.

And yet again, my perfect moment was ruined.

Not paying attention to anything I was doing, I slammed my locker close with all my might. I loud boom and the sound of screeching metal and falling objects followed. Tomas stared at the incident that just occurred. I shook my head, embarrassed, afraid to turn around. But, I had to.

In front of me it looked like a nuclear bomb had exploded. Broken pieces of jagged metal, garbage, paper, books, and glass was scatted about the floor. Locker were hanging off of there hinges and in the center of my locker was a deep, knuckle shape indentation. Students screamed and ran about the hallway, and some people ducked for cover. And, unfortunately for me, there were some students brave and angry enough to come and confront me. I curled up feebly as students screamed and through their broken items at me. Some of the sharp pieces scratched against my bare skin, leaving opened, bleeding wounds. I ignored the cuts, for if I didn't, I would get hungry and then, something violent would happen to one of the students surrounding me. I would just have to face the pain and the humiliation. But everyone has a hero and that hero was Tomas.

"Everyone, settle down!" He yelled over the crowd. The students automatically silenced upon the request and in stead, stared at the daring boy who stood in front of them.

"I know what you see here angers you but what does James have to do with anything? Sure, he kind of broke all the lockers on the second floor, but hey, everyone makes mistakes right?" There was a tiny murmur of yeses and nods. I stared at Tomas. Why was he standing up for me?

"There's only one way to fix this and that one way is telling a teacher or a custodian to help. Now everyone, leave James alone and go back to whatever you were doing before you came over here to mull him!" And just like that, the crowd separated and my near death experience was over. Tomas helped me up and I almost gave him a hug. But instead, I just cried.

"You really didn't have to do that, you know." I said through a mouthful of hot, salty tears.

"I know. But, hey, you're my best friend and that's what best friends do. They watch out for each other." I stopped crying for a moment. Did he just say _Best Friends?_ Did I really make a best friend on my first day of school?

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts. I shook my head.

"No. Just thinking."

"Oh. O.k. Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow!" And with that, he was off. I waved as he ran down the hallway. He was soon out of sight. 

After the building was cleaned up and everything was fixed, I left the hallway. On my way down the stairs, I swore I saw Demetri and Debra staring out of the classroom, smiling deviously. But maybe it was just my imagination.

Just as I was about to walk through the big black doors of the junior high out into the open, someone grabbed my shoulder. I held my breath and instinctively grabbed my attacker's hand, prepared to break it. But I stopped dead in my tracks as the familiar laughter echoed throughout the near empty hallway.

"Vlad!" I yelled into his face, letting go of his wrist. He clasped it and rubbed it soothingly.

"You've got one strong grip." He replied. I scowled and continued walking. And, of course, Vlad followed me. "Slow down, James. Where do you think you're going?"

"Leave me alone." I replied, hurrying my steps. Soon, I broke into a full blown run down the block. I laughed as I looked back, Vlad standing there looking confused and hurts. But, soon enough, I knew what he was doing. His eyes were closed and he focused only one thing: me.

I skidded to a stop on the nearby playing field and watched as Vlad opened up his eyes. They were purple and glowing and I saw a hint of red, too. He clinched his hands into a fist and his face grew a bright red, fuming with anger. I gulped with difficulty, as a large lump formed in my throat

Why was he so mad? And what was he going to do to me, his own brother?

Soon, to my demise, my question was answered.

Vlad took slow steps first, baring his fangs, growling deep in his chest. I backed away, my own fangs sliding out of my gum.

"Hey, Vlad, settle down." I signed to him. But he did not stop. Instead, he started to walk faster and faster.

"Why... didn't... you… tell... me?!" He asked, steam pouring out of his ears and fire burning in his eyes.

"Tell you what?"

"About your nightmare? And the incident today in school?"

"I… I don't know." I stuttered, scared out of my mind. He looked like a ravage animal, prepared to attack and rip out my guts, tearing me to little shreds.

"This is serious, James! This could mean life or death!" And with that, he broke into a run. A fast, vampire run headed straight for me.

I had only a moment to think. With all my might, I closed my eyes and imagined myself flying. Soon, I felt the change occur. I opened my eyes to reveal the black tiny body of a bat. I was the youngest vampire able to shape shift, and lucky for me, Vlad could not float that high, or shape shift at all. I was safe… for now.

As my wings flapped frantically to stay a loft, I was able to watch the scene below me. Vlad, who was going to fast to skid to a stop, slammed straight, head on into a large oak tree. I laughed (more like squeaked) as I watched him fall the ground, motionless. I had won the fight.

Feeling that it was safe, I morphed back to my human form and walked over to Vlad, who had still not gotten up. He groaned slightly as I approached him. Lucky for me, his rampage was over. I lent him a hand and he grasped it firmly as he struggled to stand. I looked down at his knee. That was a complete and utterly stupid mistake.

His knee was gashed open, a deep cut that was bleeding profusely. I stared, hungrily, as the red rubies dripped down his knee, flowing like a river onto the gash. At first, Vlad took no notice of me, only looking at his injured knee and cursing. Then he heard the growl and knew it was time to act.

My mouth was salivating and my fangs were at full length. I ducked into a low crouch, growling all the while. Vlad looked at me, nervous as I flashed my fangs at him.

Before I knew it, I jumped, prepared to attack. His bleeding knee had the most luscious, delicious scent that attracted me so. It smelt even better than the time I first smelt the luring aroma of my best friend's blood. I closed my eyes and let my instincts take over, for I was hungry and it was time to feast, even if it was on my only brother.

Vlad acted quickly, holding out his arms in defense, bracing himself for the blow of his brother ramming into him. Sooner than later, James hit him, right in the stomach. Out of breath and close to fainting, he prepared himself one final time and lunged on his brother, clutching him in a stronghold no newborn vampire could break. James struggled effortlessly against his brace but soon he gave up and sat there in his brother's arms, still panting with hunger. It was time to bring his catch home and feed him, fast.

I slung my head over Vlad's shoulders as he cradled me in his arms. He ran all the way home, determined to feed my hunger. I licked my lips as my head stood inches away from the blue vein sticking out of his neck. But I couldn't move. It was like I was paralyzed, never to move again.

We reached home in no time. Vlad slammed open the door and I winced as I heard it crack like thunder as it hit the wall. For a moment, I was afraid that the door would fall off its hinges. Thankfully, it was spared. He dropped both of heavy backpacks onto floor, paying no mind to the large indentation that it made. I swore that one day; this old wood floor would break.

I sat wearily down in a chair as Vlad searched the hidden freezer for a blood pack. Finally, when he found one, he poured it into a mug and gave it to me, still cold to the touch. I could barely lift it to my mouth, so Vlad, anxious for me to drink, lifted the cup himself to my dry lips and forced it down. I closed my eyes as the delicious red drink slipped down my throat, bringing me to life once again.

"What… what happened?" I asked, tired from the long day. I silently sipped the blood, which finally had warmed up.

"You... were hungry. That's all." He managed to crack a smile, but I knew he was exhausted. "Look, I'm going to go write to Uncle Otis. I think it's important that he knows what happened today." And with that, he left the room, leaving me and my thoughts behind.

Had I really almost bitten my brother? I stared into the cup, which was already empty. And still, my stomach growled with hunger. These cravings for blood were getting dangerous. How many blood packs had I drunk this week?

Sighing, I stood up and walked into the hallway leading to the stairs. My backpack leaned, lopsided, up against the wall. I walked over and retrieved it, dragging up the stairs, planning on starting my load of homework. That would clear my mind.

Vlad was probably in the secret attic, writing to our uncle, for as I walked into our room, there was no one there. Just me, myself, and I.

I lugged my backpack over to the charred wood desk that was positioned in the front of our bedroom. This desk, though old, wobbly, and close to near extinction, meant a lot to me. Tracing the oak wood surface, a small tear trickled down my face. This was my step-fathers desk. The very desk that stood in my parents office, where I found that ashes the day of the horrific fire. A memory that would stay with me, no matter what happened in my dim, cloudy future.

I knew that death happened but the subject of death was, well, difficult for me. The state of death was only for humans. I would never experience it unless I was staked and even then, I wouldn't die. Why I wouldn't die was still unknown to me. To Vlad and I, death was just a mere, forgotten word with no meaning at all.

Nelly arrived home shortly after I finished my pile of homework. I lied on my bed, staring at the ceiling, as I heard the rustling of papers and the slamming of drawers and doors coming from downstairs. I had no appetite tonight. Even though Nelly was making my favorite, raw hamburgers with "Ketchup", I stayed upstairs paying no attention to anything but my thoughts. I contemplated what had happened today and had gone over the events a million times but nothing seemed to fit. Frustrated, I punched my pillow and sat on the edge of the bed, instead, and stared at the creaky, hard wood floor, which was just as old and broken as the rest of the rickety house.

As the aroma of dinner drifted upstairs, I crinkled my nose, as I smelled Nelly's meal. Human food was revolting to me these days and unless it was filled with blood or raw meat, I had no care for such things. Vlad was just the same as me, except he was more accepting of it. I'd throw up if I even had a taste of my old favorite breakfast meal, bacon and eggs. Just the thought of it made my stomach retch.

The room became darker as day became night. Minutes and hours passed before I dared to look at the small electronic clock sitting on the bed stand. _9:30 p.m. _ This was my typical bedtime (yes, I have a bedtime, courtesy of Aunt Nelly) and I was not a bit sleepy. Thought bounced around my head, buzzing like a million bees. Downstairs, I heard the familiar sounds of Vlad playing his late night games. This was his normal routine. Eat, play, eat some more, play some more, and then sleep. He would not come up until the clock chimed midnight. Although, it would make sense that we were light sleepers. I mean, please excuse the pun; we're creatures of the _night!_

As I stared at the wall ahead of me,I saw flashing shadows of cars passing by my house and for some strange reason, a thought flashed into my mind. As I stared at the black silhouettes, I remembered when I was sitting in my Aunts car, driving to my new home of Bathory. Then, just like that, the memory ended and the light bulb went off. A smile spread across my face, from ear to ear as another familiar figure came into my memory: Jeff. Excitement bubbled up inside of me as I stood up to check my calendar. And there it was, circled in red ink. This weekend was the first time in two months that I was finally seeing Jeff.

It soon became harder and harder to keep my eyes open. My eyes grew heavy, my breathing became slower and steadier, and my heart reduced its speed to a dawdling thump. My eyelids closed and covered my vision, causing me to see no more of the day. Sinking lower into my spring mattress, I fell into the deep and quiet state of sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Home Is Where The Blood Is

**Chapter 2: ****  
****Home is Where the Blood is**

Although my first day at Bathory Junior High was a little shaky and even dangerous, the rest of the week went perfectly. It had seemed that D'ablo had put his minions to rest for a while for I did not see any suspicious happening any day. And, truth be told, I enjoyed being back at school. When I was not attending any school whatsoever, I just sat lazily around my house, lounging on the lounge chair, doing what all vampires do: drink blood. This was a normal routine for my days off from school and it was just plain boring. Still, even though my vampire teachers seemed oddly "normal" for the rest of the week, I was still skeptical about their staying in the small, unknown town of Bathory. Then again, Vladimir Tod and his brother, James, lived here and there was many reasons why it was the perfect place to stay. There was something going on and I knew the solution was not that Debra and Demetri split up from their beloved master. That would not happen, as long as they were alive (which could be forever.) I hoped the answer would come to me soon. Because if it didn't, it might just be too late.

Fortunately, the week was soon over and the weekend arrived. Soon, the last school bell rang on Friday and I hurried out of the school, a smile on my face as I exited the school grounds. This weekend, I would return to my true home, to see all my friends, and especially, I would see my best friend, Jeff. I laughed for a moment. I was so excited that I wouldn't even mind meeting up with the bullies again. This time, if any of them bothered Jeff or any of my friends, they would be in for a rude awakening. My fangs slid gently out of my gums as I remembered the look on their faces when they first saw the true side of me. They would be sorry.

I woke up on Saturday morning as soon as the noisy alarm clock sounded. Stretching, I placed my legs over the side of the spring mattress and stood up. The morning sunlight shined in through the window, bathing the room in light. Smiling, I crossed off the date on my calendar. Today was finally the day I would see Jeff and his family.

I crossed the room and picked up a small picture frame that sat on our bedside table. In the picture were two families standing in front of the large sign for Hershey Park in Pennsylvania. Everyone in the picture had a wide smile on their face and wore brown T-shirts that read in large, broad white letters: "10th Annual Family Outing" with a small picture of a cartoon chocolate bar below the words. In the front stood two young children who had their arms slung across each others shoulders. Those were days that I remembered the most.

Before any school year started, Jeff and my family would visit a new place, whether it would be an amusement park, shown in the photo, or a museum or even the world's largest ball of twine. Sighing, I kissed my fingers and pressed them to the two people posed next to Jeff's parents. My mother and father we're always the ones who organized these trips. Slowly, since they died, my past had faded. No more trips together as a group. Those days were over.

I walked over to the small mirror hanging in the "master" bathroom and checked my fangs, which were protruding slightly. This sign only meant one thing: I was hungry. My stomach growled loudly like a wolf, confirming my hypothesis. Quickly throwing on a pair of ragged old clothes, the only pieces of wearable items I had for now, I ran downstairs to the inviting smell of _petit __déjeuner__: _breakfast.

"Well, good morning James." Nelly greeted me with a toothy smile. I returned the favor and was glad to find an already filled to the top mug steaming with hot red liquid. I was quenched and now was the perfect time to drink. I nodded to Nelly, as a signal of thanks, and slurped down the red rubies. Vlad watched me, slowly shaking his head in disgust. He shuffled out of the room after he placed his mug in the sink. Most likely, he was going to call his best friend, Henry.

When I was done, I took a long breath, for I had almost drowned in the only thing that kept me alive. Nelly giggled.

"Hungry much?"

"Yeah. I think it's just nerves."

"You have a right to be excited." Nelly exclaimed. "I mean, you haven't seen your best friend in over a month!"

"Thanks for reiterating that for me." I scowled. For a second, I was a calm, young vampire, not worrying about the future. Now that she mentioned it yet again, it all came flooding back to me and now, I was more nervous than I was before. The key word? _I haven't seen him in over a month._

"No problem." She replied sarcastically, slightly rolling her eyes.

"Nelly?" I asked in a quiet, innocent tone.

"Yes?"

"What if… you know… what if Jeff has changed? What I really mean, what if he doesn't want to be my friend any more? Do you think he thinks I am a monster? What if…."

Nelly raised a hand, signaling me to stop.

"Calm down, James. Everything will go well o.k.? If he's actually your best friend, nothing should have changed his opinion about you in only a month. Comprehend?"

I nodded in answer.

"Good. Now hurry upstairs and finish packing. I am planning on leaving in 20 minutes or so." And with that, the brief "cheer up champ speech" was over. The conversation was followed by a quiet, long pause. Then, as if by natural reaction, I stood up and obeyed her orders, dragging myself upstairs and into our miniscule bedroom, barely fit for one person. Try fitting two oversized spring mattresses into a closet and you can imagine what our room looked like.

I hastily through random clothes into my suitcase, choosing only necessary items. One sweatshirt, a couple of long sleeved polo's and shirts, my only pair of sneakers and many pairs of socks and, dare I say it, underwear. I mean, what else was there to pack for a one weekend stay at my best friend's house? If worse came to worse, I could just borrow clothes from Jeff. The only thing I would not let him lend to me is, you guessed it, underwear. I shivered at that thought as I double checked my inventory and zippered the stuffed backpack, threatening to explode any second.

Swinging it over my shoulder, I lugged the heavy backpack down the stairs and dropped it on the rickety floorboards, making yet another dent. This didn't surprise me anymore.

Nelly joined me shortly afterwards, wearing her routine nurse outfit. She carried a small black handbag with a small golden buckle; just one of many bags that she had stashed in her closet.

"Are you ready to go, James?" She asked politely. I replied with a short "Yes" as I focused on something else, like the sound of blasting gunshots emitting from the TV in the living room. Vlad was still blabbering on the phone with Henry. I mean, I know that a girl can talk a whole lot on a phone but have you ever seen a boy talk on the phone for almost an hour? If so, contact me when you do.

I rocked back and forth on my heels as Nelly searched through her pockets for the house keys. After a moment or two, it became agonizing to wait any longer and as quick as a cheetah, I went into her left, bottom coat pocket and pulled out a pair of shining silver keys. I felt guilty about doing it and I know I was going to get a long chat from Nelly on the way to Glen Rock. You see, Nelly had a rule about using vampire powers in pubic. And, even though we were standing on the front, vacant porch with nobody around us except the old, deaf man who lived next store, apparently I had broken that rule. As with any rule, come consequences.

After what seemed like hours, I started to debate whether I should run straight to Glen Rock. Right about now, it seemed like a good plan. If I started now, I might even be half way there in less than fifteen minutes. But, even though I was very fast, if a human saw the slight blur of me running past them at ultrasonic speed, they would be suspicious and, as they say, suspicion leads to curiosity which, in turn, leads into trouble. Besides, Nelly wanted to drive and I respected that, even though she was slower than a snail.

As soon as the car door creaked open, I through my backpack into the back seat and clambered into the front, waiting to hear the purr (O.K. more like the roar) of the engine. I twiddled my thumbs in anticipation and anxiousness as Aunt Nelly climbed into the driver's seat and inserted the car keys into the ignition. With a slight twist of her wrist, the car came to life. Nelly backed out of the driveway, looking behind her to make sure she wouldn't hit anything, such as kids, even though I clearly knew there weren't any kids living around her. The only thing she might hit is a garbage can or the old cat living next door.

The car ride there was quiet and peaceful until Nelly decided to reiterate and add to her "cheer up champ" speech and old time classical music, thanks to Nelly herself.

As we arrived in Glen Rock, I stared in awe at the blurred scene around me (it had rained a little on the way there, which, in turn, fogged up the window, crystallizing and scattering the outside view). Nothing had changed. My little town had stayed the same, almost as if it knew I was returning home. I smiled and was glad as we pulled up at the familiar house I knew all too well. The crème colored siding, the black shutters and slated roof, the almost too green to be real grass, and the multicolor garden that bordered the house. I was finally here. Jeff was only a couple of footsteps away and, at this point, I couldn't wait any longer. Slamming the car door open, I nearly jumped out onto the curb, landing with a loud crack on the rough, bumpy surface of the pavement. Looking down at the sidewalk I realized I did a bit of damage. Beneath me looked like a mini magnitude 8.5 earthquake had occurred. Let's just save the details for later. I whistled casually, not to make Aunt Nelly any bit suspicious.

Nelly exited the car and I helped her unload my heavy backpack which was too heavy for her to carry. She beckoned me to go ahead and I gladly accepted the offer. Turning on my heels, I walked up the long pathway leading to the door of Jeff's house. It reminded me of Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz as she proceeded down the yellow brick road to the Emerald City. I wondered if the was as anxious as I was.

Once I reached the 3 grey doorsteps, typical to a house in Glen Rock, I took slow baby steps. I was almost there. I could make it. In just a minute, I would see Jeff's bright smile, greeted by a long man hug. What was so bad about that? In truth, it wasn't like the world was going to explode. And yet, adrenaline pumped through my veins and my heart beat was faster than a racecar.

I bit hard on my tongue, piercing it slightly, as I reached the large oak door with a brass knob. Next to the door laid the key to my entrance: the doorbell. With a gulp, I swallowed the thick blood that rushed into my mouth, which calmed my nerves a little, but still I was shaking. Raising a jittery hand up, I pressed the button and, inside, I heard the loud chime.

As I heard footsteps inside, I retracted my fangs, afraid anybody except Jeff would answer the door. But as my fangs slid easily into my gums, a troubling though came into my mind. Had Jeff told anybody my dire secret; the secret that meant life or death? As the footsteps came closer and closed, my hand closed in a tight fist. As I released the tension in my hands, I saw the deep, purple splotches lining my palm, where my fingers dug into the smooth flesh. Taking a deep breath and holding it, I closed my eyes as the door clicked open and the person, whoever it was, stepped into my view.

"James!" I heard a booming, familiar voice scream. My eyes jerked open and I sighed in relief. I returned the call with a wide smile and happy expression on my face.

"Jeff!"

The tall figure of a boy about my age stood in front of me. His blonde hair was messy and ruffled and his blue eyes shimmered with excitement and joy. I stared up at him and although he was only about an inch taller than me, he had the stature of a giant.

With a reach of his arms, Jeff pulled me into a bear hug, clasping me in a tight hold. I struggled to breath. I didn't expect his hold to be this hard.

When he finally let go of me, I gasped and took a deep breath in, filling my lungs with life saving air.

"Hey buddy." I said after a moment or two after I had regained myself.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" he replied exuberantly. As he spoke, he glanced at my body, examining it closely. Truth be told, I felt a little uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him in suspicion, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing," He replied, surprised that I noticed his brief exhibition into the world of body examination. "It's just that... well... you've changed."

I stared in disbelief at him. _I had changed? _What did he mean? "In what way?"

After staring at me, he made his decision about what to say and spoke softly but fast, afraid not to hurt my feelings.

"Well, first of all, your paler than the last time I saw you. And, your eyes are black. You're also a bit thinner. But other than what I just said, you haven't changed much." He looked down at me, waiting for something. He smiled weakly at me and I returned the favor, trying to ease the tension. I knew, deep down, something was wrong. I mean, try to imagine not seeing you're friend in a month. Now imagine that you're friend is a vampire. Hopefully, you can see the point I am trying to make.

"Are you ready to come inside?" He asked, snapping me out of my daydream. Tuning back to reality, I took in my surrounding and once again, recalled where I was and what was happening. These daydreams were becoming more and more frequent now and days. Soon, I would have to go see a shrink. I could only imagine what the scene would look like.

_So, what has been troubling you lately?_

_Well, to begin, I am a bloodthirsty creature of the night who is trying to make it through the year without revealing my secret. Oh yeah, did I mention someone wants to kill me?_

I merely shivered at the thought. At least Vlad wasn't here to read my mind. Then, I would be in trouble.  
I soon noticed Jeff was starting to get a little bit impatient. It was time to enter the realm of my friend's house.

"Uh…. yeah!' I replied. Before I entered the all too familiar house, I looked behind me, only to find that Aunt Nelly was gone. I shrugged my shoulders, knowing that Nelly had to get back to her day job. Although a nice "Goodbye!" would have been nice. Instead she left me abruptly, alone to face the troubles ahead.

I turned back to Jeff, who was leaning against the doorway, quietly tapping his foot, waiting for me to approach the entrance. When I finally was close enough that I could smell the aroma of 4 humans emitting from the house, I signaled Jeff to lead the way. As he stepped into the large entrance hall, I followed in his foot steps, nearly tripping on the edge of the slight rise to the floor. I glanced around the room for a second as Jeff tidied up the house a little. Yet again, I realized the only thing that had changed in a month was, you guessed it: _me. _

As I was about to slip into the void of another day dream, Jeff was there to save the day. I flinched slightly as he screamed, snapping me out of my mind and back into reality.

"James! What are you thinking about?"  
I thought for a moment. I couldn't tell him anything. That is, unless he wanted nightmares for the next month or two. I felt a little guilty for keeping secrets from my best friend. But for now, it was the only thing I could do to keep him safe

"Nothing. It just feels good to be back."  
Jeff nodded suspiciously. I knew he was curious, but I was grateful that he was able to keep things to himself. He stared deeply into my coal black eyes with a mysterious expression and I became a little uneasy. He wasn't part of the plan, was he?

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I shook my head but soon realized that I was. As he spoke the dreaded words, my stomach growled like a lion and lurched, causing my fangs to grow longer, the sharp tips digging into the soft tissue of my cheek. After all, I was standing in the same room with the first person I had ever drunk the red life giving drink from. And today, I vowed I wouldn't live that moment again. So instead of listening to my vampire instincts, I held my breath. A traditional vampire could hold there breath for as long as twelve minutes at a time. But since I was only a half-vampire, I could only hold my breath in for 6 or 7 minutes before I choked and fell straight on the floor, lifeless. I had to make it fast or Jeff would become my next meal.

.  
"Yes." I said through clenched teeth. I took in a tiny breath and even then, I could smell the succulent aroma of Jeff's O positive blood. It was like smelling a cookie baking in an oven. You just want to take the hot cookie out and rip it to pieces, enjoying every bite. To me, Jeff was a human cookie, filled with red, sticky liquid that would fill me with life.

Unfortunate enough for me, Jeff was a motor mouth. It was like a never ending ad on a TV: All Jeff, All the time. And so, the talking began.

"O.K. But one question," he gulped, thinking on how to phrase his sentence, "Do you need to, like, hunt? Because I was thinking you are a vamp....." I stopped him in his tracks. Vampires have ultrasensitive hearing. My hearing was at least ten times better than an average human. Even the slightest noise, such as pin dropping, I could hear. And right now, at the top of the stairs, I heard the light tip-tap noise of someone walking. It was none other than Jeff's brother, Robert. Which meant big trouble if Jeff spoke anymore. This was not the right time to mention that I was a vampire.

Before he could say anything else, I ran fast like lightning by his side and place my hand over his mouth. I felt him flinch as my ice cold hand touched his warm skin. Leaning into him, I whispered quietly into his ear, "Don't say anything about me being a vampire right now. Your brother is at the top of the stairs."  
He nodded in response and we waited silently for the footsteps to pass. Once the coast was clear, I removed my hand from his face and wiped it against my shirt. I did not want Jeff's scent on me when I was still hungry.  
With a friendly smiled, I answered his question

"And by the way, I don't need to hunt. I brought my own blood." His eyes grew wide with confusion and fear. Even though I couldn't read his mind, I could tell by the look on his face that at this very moment, he though I had a body lying in my bag, just ready for me to feed on. Who wouldn't expect that of a vampire? I decided now was the right time to show him my secret stash.

"Follow me." For a minute, he did not move a single inch; frozen solid to the spot like he was a statue. Finally, he inhaled, still pale as a ghost, and moved his feet forward. Step by step, I started to walk towards my backpack, which lay lopsided on the floor, as he followed slowly behind me.

Leaning down on my knees, I pulled the zipper until the inside of the small backpack was revealed. Sticking out of the backpack were the small, metal packages that held my blood. Right now, I was grateful more then ever that Nelly had packed it for me. Or else I might be here right now, feeding directly from the source. I looked up for a moment and saw the beating of the large vein sticking out from Jeff's neck. All it took was one bite, to get the juices flowing out into my mouth…. No! I would never feed from a human. Part of me was human. And that would not change. Reaching into the bag, I picked out the first one that I touched. Vampires aren't that picky when it comes to blood, even though I did have my favorites. I sniffed the aroma emitting from the shining silver package and, as I did so, my fangs lengthened. I stood up and beckoned Jeff to move faster as we shuffled into the kitchen. At least there were over thousands of different of aromas coming from all the food in the house, which might distract me from the delectable smell of Jeff's pulsing vein.

In the middle of the fairly large kitchen stood a small island, surrounded black leathered bar chairs. I sat in one of them, settling my self into the seat, letting my incisors grow to their full size. Jeff took a seat next to me, looking nervous as ever. I could hear his heart beat growing quicker and quicker. I wouldn't blame him. Standing in the same room as a ravenous blood feeder wasn't exactly calming.

"Now watch" I ordered him as I raised the snack pack to my mouth. Clamping on the outside of the package, I let my fangs slide into the metal, piercing it all the while. Sooner than later, the sweet juice inside the pack started to spill into my mouth, filling it with he sticky, salty, metallic taste that suited my hunger. It started to get less tempting to bite Jeff as I sipped down a package or two. Jeff was paler than a ghost and he looked like he was going to faint as I sucked on the very thing that kept us both alive. He was also a shade of bright green, which might also have meant that he was going to vomit any second.

Once my belly was full, I stood up and walked over the trash can at the foot of the island. Unfortunately, they didn't have a biohazard bin but what normal person would? The lid of the bin flew open as I pressed on the pedal. Easily dropping those packages into the mountain of garbage, I was thankful that the smell was so strong, not even a full vampire could smell the emptied packs. Maybe only a hint, if he or she was a skilled hunter.

As I turned my attention to Jeff, I noticed him swaying from side to side, threatening to fall off his seat. I placed a hand on his should and steadied both him and the chair.

After a while of staring aimlessly into my eyes, Jeff snapped back to his normal self. Some of the color returned to his face and he no longer looked like a sick puppy. I was glad that he was able to make it through. Otherwise, I wouldn't know how to explain what had happened to his confused parents.

"So, you never feet from a human or animal?" Jeff asked, curious but scared, too. I answered with a short nope. He merely nodded in reply.

"Where do you get, you know, those packages from?"

"My Aunt Nelly is a nurse at our local hospital. There is storage of blood donations there for people who might need blood. But, there is an expiration date on the blood, even though blood doesn't expire, and once they "expire" they are considered old and in turn, are forgotten. She brings them back for my step-brother," It felt weird referring to Vlad as that. But nobody knew we were actually related, "And I. Truthfully, it tastes like… like… like blood from the source." I stared thoughtfully at Jeff as he shivered. Maybe it was the wrong idea to mention that.

Looking down at the floor, I shook my head, knowing that this would not a normal friendship anymore. Every action I did put Jeff into more danger. For a second, I stared into the deep void of endless space, wondering if this friendship was such a good idea. It was so easier to be around my kind. But could I really let go of my best friend, who I had been with since I was an infant?

Suddenly, I felt someone looming over my shoulder. I jerked my head around and found myself face to face with Jeff's round, green eyes. He noticed my pain, my agony, my sadness. A small tear droplet formed in my eye and dripped slowly down my face, landing on the tiled floor.

"I'm sorry James!" Jeff blurted out. I was surprised at his outburst. What was there to be sorry about?

"What are you sorry about?"

"I know you are upset that I do not fully understand the point that you have to drink human blood. But, trust me, I do! Its just, well, the thought of drinking blood kind of grosses me out. You might not know this but I can't stand the sight of blood. It makes me sick." I laughed and patted him on the back.

"Well, it's a great idea you're friends with a vampire then!" I said to him sarcastically. He giggled and we sat there for a while, friend with friend, laughing cheerfully. I felt normal, for once in my life.

After our hysterical outbreak of laughter, we spent the rest of the afternoon talking about various things, such as life since I left and what was going on around the town. The whole time, a smile that spread from cheek to cheek was written across my face. The real, non- vampire James had come back. I had finally returned home.

Saturday night turned out to be a big night for the students of Glen Rock Middle School. The biggest party of the year was being held that very night, but unfortunate enough for me, it was a Halloween party. We sat in the kitchen, brainstorming what I could wear to the party, without looking out of place.

"How about you dress up as a detective?"

"No."

"A zombie?"

"No."

"A ghost? A serial killer? A wizard? A vampire?"

"Hold on. Stop right there." I motioned him to stop. I knew what I could be tonight. The perfect costume. _A vampire._

"You want to be a wizard? O.K. well, I don't have any wizard costumes on hand so we could run quickly to the costume store and see what they have…."

" No, Jeff! I want to be a vampire!" I yelled. He flinched but then a flashing, bright smile appeared on his face.

"That's a brilliant idea!" I nodded in answer. "Well, in that case, come up stairs. I have the perfect outfit for you!"

I swear after about an hour of preparing our costumes that Jeff's future job could be a horror movie makeup artist. Of course, there wasn't much work to be done on me, exactly. I already had the ghostly pale skin, the razor sharp fangs, and the dark black eyes. All Jeff had to do was add some "blood" dripping down from my lips. To complete my ghoulish outfit, I put on a black cape with a white collared shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. As I examined myself in the mirror, I finally realized how amazingly perfect the outfit was. Tonight, I looked like a true creature of the night.

Jeff decided to go as a zombie. His face looked dastardly horrible and he was scarier then ever. He truly looked like a walked dead person. As we walked the streets of Glen Rock, I took in the smells of fresh candy, pumpkin glowing in the candle light, and smoke emitting from fireplaces. Children laughed and skipped merrily around me, holding there filled to the top good bags. This was the only time I could recall since the incident that human food made my stomach growl. A little boy dressed as a Star Wars character ran past us, holding a candied apple. I just wanted to rip it out of his hand and devour the whole thing in one bite.

The full moon shined high in the air as we reached the party house. Inside were the glowing lights of disco balls and music blasted through the window. Halloween decorations engulfed the house, making it look almost haunted. I remembered some of the familiar faces of students entering the party, although it was hard to tell, for everyone was wearing costumes that made them look like a whole different person. I tingle ran down my back as I recognized a pair of students dressed in the same outfit: The Miller bullies. My mortal enemies. But tonight, they would not ruin my night. Thankfully, my nerves untwined and instead butterflies fluttered around in my belly as I recognized yet another student dressed in a blue sparking silver ball gown: Julie, my sixth grade crush. She barely noticed me as she walked past holding her bag of candy, but one day, I vowed I would make her take noticed of the boy who loved her most: moi.

We followed the crowd of students inside as we all pushed each other through the small doorway. I was surprised no one was here to keep order let alone take notice of who was coming to the party. The ear pounding noise of pop music entered through my ears as we moved through the crowd towards the speakers. I stood there amongst unfamiliar students, listening to the sounds and trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly, Jeff grabbed my arm and pulled me to the middle of the dance floor. I tried to pry him off but was lenient too. I wouldn't want to break his arm in front of all these people. So, I let him drag me until we finally reached our destination, where he broke his stronghold. I stood there, scared out of my mind, as I realized what everyone wanted me to do.

"Dance... Dance… Dance… Dance!" the crowd roared around me. There was only problem… I didn't know how to dance!

The crowd continued to cheer around me as I looked at what every one else was doing. I started off tapping my foot and then moved on to a swaying motion. Before I knew it, the music overtook me and adrenaline rushed through my veins, causing me to dance full swing. I jumped up and down like a maniac, grooving to the music, the students screaming as I did so. Sooner or later, I was leading the whole dance floor, everyone copying my every move. It was so fun!

I danced the night away as twilight turned into night. The party was over by the time the clock chimed midnight and I fell to the floor, exhausted. All the candy and sugared drinks I had drunk that night hyped me up and now, they decided to crash. As I lay on the floor, the students filing through the door, Jeff lent me a hand, lifting my aching body off of the hard surface covered with junk of all kind. I leaned, nearly close to losing my consciousness; on Jeff the whole way home while I looked at last minute trick or treaters gathering their goodies around me. This was officially the best night ever!

* * *

Demetri was finishing up last minute papers and files when the clock chimed midnight. The ringing of the old grandfather clock rung in his ears as he put on his best jacket and slipped on his black leather gloves. Tonight, Halloween night, was the time he had been waiting for. Oh what agony it had been to teach those menacing, little brats called children. As he lead the class everyday, the fresh, sweet blood that ran through the student's veins would fill his nose with aroma that made him salivate. It had been torture not to attack all the children and have the finest meal of his life. But that would have ruined the plan and Demetrius would have never dared to disobey his master's orders. Besides, tonight he was in for a treat. Tonight, he would get the revenge he so desperately wanted. Focusing only on the little blood that he had left running through him, his fangs elongated to their full length, sharp as a dagger, and dangerous enough to kill you. His stomach growled in anticipation of tonight's hunt. It only took a little bite and a swallow of blood for his duty to be complete.

As Demetri searched the near empty streets for last minute trick or treaters, his tongue was as dry as a desert, parched from 3 months without a single drink. His bones protruded from his cheeks as if he were a starving child from the rural areas in Africa. He had to be careful for his lack of nutrition made him vulnerable to the littlest of things, such as bright light. Demetri crept slowly and silently in and out behind buildings and back allies until finally he had his pray. A little kid, about 11 or 12 years old, was dressed up as a ghost. His bright white costume flowed behind him as he searched through his bag for a treat. Demetri smacked his lips and could almost taste his blood on his tongue. He sank low into a hunting pose as the kid, who after a brief mind read, was named Tomas (Demetri scowled at the very mention of the name), skipped merrily along. He was prepared to make the fatal jump. Finally, the kid stopped to fix his bag like costume, and now his target was in sight. With a slight growl and a bearing of his fangs, Demetri leaped into the air and landed with a thud, and then a crack, as the kid's right leg broke into two. Tomas screamed in pain as blood spilled out from where the bone stabbed through his fragile skin. Demetri laughed and continued to torture the kid, hitting and kicking him until he was close to dying right there on the spot. Demetri watched as he sat upon the small body. Tiny droplets of both blood and tears dripped down his shredded, mangled face and he called out for help. But there was nobody in sight.

"Help! Help!" Tomas yelped, trying to get somebody's, anybody's attention. His voice crack as the man clamped a hand on his throat, strangling him and there by depriving him of life giving air. He struggled to breath but no oxygen entered his lungs.

"Enjoying it, Tomas?" the man scowled. He looked happy at his pain and torture. Tomas' body was torn a part, a limb missing there, a broken bone there. It was a bloody mess and still, the guy smiled, still kicking and punching at every chance he got.

"How did you know my name?" Tomas gasped, gulping for air. The man made a tighter hold around his throat. It was no use at this point to even try to break free.

"Ah, I know a lot of things Tomas. For example, I know where you live. I know where you go to school. I know that your best friend is named James Tod"

"What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I enjoy seeing you in pain and agony. It makes me happy. It might not be pleasurable to you," He smiled and the moon glinted off of his pointed incisors. Tomas' eyes grew wide in fear, "but it is to me."

"What are you?" Tomas whimpered.

"You're worst nightmare."

Demetri, smelling the blood wafting through the crisp night air, could wait no longer. Hold the boy tight against the cement, he tilted Tomas's head and leaned in. Opening his mouth and exposing his fangs, he bit down, hard. The boy screamed and wriggled underneath his weight. Demetri punched the child in the side of the head and the boy slipped into unconsciousness as Demetri drank. Luckily, he had the self control that was needed to perform the job. As blood flowed into his mouth, Demetri muttered a few words in his native language, Elysian, touching the puncture wounds. Almost immediately, the wounds that covered his matted body began healed and Tomas gasped, breathing in a mouthful of pure air .The transformation started to kick in as Tomas, who thought he had been healed miraculously, began to shake uncontrollably, almost as if he were in a seizure like stated. Blood spilled out in gallons out of his half opened mouth and his eyes rolled back into his head. Demetri laughed and patted the boy on the head.

"I'll see you soon, little one."

And with that, Demetrius stood up and walked away, leaving the young boy writhing in the middle of the road to die and relive again as a creature of the night. His work was done. The killing had begun.


	4. Chapter 3: And So, My Nightmare Begins

**Chapter 3: ****  
****And So, My Nightmare Begins**

I woke up the next morning, my body hanging off of the guest bed. Lazily and still half asleep, I turned my attention towards the clock hanging on the wall. _7:30. _

I could barely remember how I ended up in this bed or how we actually came home but I disregarded the details and meanwhile, swung my legs over the side of the mattress and landed with a thump on the hardwood floor. Stretching my arms over my head, I let out a long yawn and sauntered into the hallway, heading towards Jeff's room. Downstairs, I could hear the tiny murmurs of Jeff's parents and the Robert next store, snoring like a bear. I stifled a chuckle and continued walking, tip toeing silently, afraid to wake up Jeff if he was still asleep. But, just as I expected, when I entered the blue painted bedroom, Jeff was awake and as perky as ever.

"Morning!" Jeff called to me as I stepped into his room. He motioned me to come over to his bed. I did as he told me so, settling myself on the soft mattress. It was nothing compared to my bed which lay empty at home.

"When did we get home last night?" I asked him. He shrugged, unaware of what time it actually was.

"Maybe 12:00 or 1:00. I don't remember much, other than you were like a zombie when we were walking home. I almost had to carry you like an infant up the stairs!" My pale face grew a bright pink with embarrassment. "You drank like, 20 Red Bulls last night and boy, did you crash! But, nice dancing." With a broad grin, Jeff tried to imitate the way I danced and I'll just spare you the details.

"O.K., Jeff stop! You're burning my eyes!" And with a dramatical movement, I dropped to the floor, cringing and covering my eyes, like I was dying. Jeff laughed hysterically at my horrible acting. Guess you won't see me on Broadway any time soon.

Soon, the inviting aroma of breakfast drifted into the room, making our bellies rumble with hunger. Without even saying a word, Jeff and I raced each other down the stairs. He was huffing with lack of air as we reached the kitchen. I wasn't even breaking a sweat. It's pretty difficult to keep up with a vampire!

"Good morning, boys!" Jeff's mom said to us in her sweet song voice. I smiled and Jeff rolled his eyes. His father merely waved as his eyes were glued to the morning news which flashed across the TV screen.

On the table lay food items of all sorts. They had everything from bacon to oatmeal. It all looked appetizing and my mouth was salivating to dive right in. Unfortunate enough for me, none of the food had any nutritional value for a vampire, which meant by the time the clock stroked twelve in the afternoon, I would drop dead with exhaustion and dehydration. But, since I was in a room with humans who didn't understand my "needs", I had to be courteous and eat what they had. I could almost hear my blood packs calling to me as I nibbled on a piece of sausage.

Suddenly, I felt Jeff's hand on my shoulder. I flinched from surprise but then regarded what he was pointing to. The television screen.

Bright white words flashed across the screen. I stared intently at what they said.

_Young Boy Found Close To Death in Bathory_

Jeff was about to speak but I rose my hand sharply, signaling him to quiet.

_A young boy, age 11, was found nearly mauled to death last night. While the rest of the Halloween trick or treaters were lying in bed fast asleep, Tomas Crabbe was making his final stops when an unknown man assaulted him. He was found by a pedestrian who was walking his dog early this morning, unconscious and bleeding profusely. Tomas was escorted quickly to the Bathory Hospital via ambulance shortly there after. All condolences go to the family as they wait for their son, who is nearly on the verge of death. More details later. The police are searching for his attacker and are waiting eagerly for any onlookers for details. If you know anything, please contact the following number…_

Jeff's father clicked off the TV. Although the screen was black, the newscaster's words rang in my ear. _Tomas Crabbe. ****_

The young cheerful boy that I had only met merely a week ago was close to death now. My throat closed up and I choked, braking down crying.

After my tear bath, I finally was able to calm myself down, although my stomach was tied up in knots and dizziness overwhelmed me. Swaying side to sides, I stared at the blank screen.

"James?" Jeff called out softly.

"Yeah?" I muttered in a monotone reply.

"Do you want to go home?"

I thought for a second. Should I leave the sanctuary of my best friends' house and enter the death trap of Bathory? Was it safe? No. I had no choice but to go back.

"Yes. I would like that."

Jeff turned to his mother and she gave a slight nod.

"Go help James pack. I'll call up Nelly."

Jeff helped me up as I struggled to climb of the stairs; my body feeling like it would collapse below me any second. My hand shook violently as I packed my things, tears still threatening to fall out of my eyes. The news was still repeating again and again in my head: a never ending haunting memory.

We left soon after I said a brief goodbye to Jeff's brother and father. The drive to Bathory was smooth and quiet. The whole time, I stared out the window, the scene of Glen Rock vanishing before me. I hadn't even been there a day and already I was leaving home. Would I ever return?

The car jolted to an immediate, quick stop, throwing me against the seat. The house lay only feet away, inviting, soothing, yet terrifying and horrible. I turned to my best friend, tears falling down his sweet face, his eyes round, staring into mind. I frowned and gave him a hug, whispering in his ear "I promise, I will be back." He didn't speak a word.

Jeff's mother gathered my things and kissed me on my forehead before they drove off into the horizon, like a cowboy in a western movie. Except those kinds of movie had happy endings.

Nelly and Vlad stood leaning against the front porch and I walked slowly up the stairs. As I reached the top step, a considerate Nelly ran to me, grasping me in her fragile arms. Vlad stared at me, displeased and afraid. He slithered into the house, quiet, sneaky, and sly. I lay in Nelly's arms, feeling her heartbeat against me. For a vampire, it was like a rattle to a baby. Releasing all pains of the day, and keeping your true senses on the inside. My fangs elongated slightly, pushing against the inside of my raw cheek, and although my stomach growled hungrily, I ignored my famished plea, and focused on more important matters

"I'm so sorry, James."

I pushed out of her tight hold and sighed. "It's O.K."

"No, it's not." She replied sternly. "I know you are hurt. I can see it in your eyes."

I sat down on the rickety, old crusted white rocking chair, and placed my head in my hands. "It's just that… it seems like everything happens when I am not here. I could have been here. To save Tomas. He's my best friend! I should have been trick or treating with him instead of partying Jeff's!" Tears streamed down my cheeks, landing on the wood, seeping into all of the cracks. I kept repeating in my head, again and again, that it was my fault. But could I have really stopped it? What was that gut feeling that told me it was truly my fault?

"Nelly?" I breathed, moments later.

"Yes?"

"Can I visit Tomas? You know, at the hospital?"

Silence. A complete, eerie void of nothingness. Only the wind in my ears and the occasional cracking of fallen leaves.

Finally, I got my answer. "I guess so."

* * *

We arrived at the small, local hospital, the glass gleaming in the slight sunlight peeking in through the overcast. I was shaking as a clambered out of the car onto the cement. I immediately was taken aback as my senses were going crazy. With keen sense of hearing and smell, plus the imminent thirst for blood, I felt like I was going to drop dead any second. The sweetness of the red wine that I dined on filled my nose, making my heart flutter. The racket of ambulances pulling in to and fro echoed in my ears. It was maddening! I slowly turned on my heels to face Nelly, who was locking the old van.

"Nelly?" I coughed.

"Yeah?" She sang back as she straightened herself.

"Can we get inside? I think I'm going to be sick."

She stared at me for a couple of seconds, then glanced back at the hospital and immediately recognized my agony. "Sure. Go to the Main Entrance, and I'll meet you inside. I don't think it would be a good idea for us to enter the hospital through the ER, considering the circumstances." I smiled, braced my legs, and pushed myself, running as fast as I could to what I thought was the main entrance. Of course, I can never get a down, normal day, can I? Human instincts aside, my brain took a wrong turn, trusting my vampire will. And what do vampires like? You guessed it. Blood, Blood and more blood.

But I didn't stop myself. It was a yearning, a passion to keep on running towards the delectable scent. No one was here to stop me, so why not?

I burst through the glass door, growling, foaming at the mouth. I was the rapid animal, here to kill my prey: innocent victims of various accidents. A car accident victim was wheeled next to me, on a red splattered stretcher. My mouth watered at the site. What had I been missing these past few months? The smell of bagged blood was nothing like the smell of fresh human blood. What harm would it be to take just one bite………….

"JAMES!" Nelly shrieked, grabbing my body, snapping me out of my delusion. I fought against her hold for a couple of seconds, as a couple of lone nurses stared at my monstrosity; my sudden outburst that they could not comprehend. But after a couple shakes of my head, I realized my position: I was standing over the groaning, injured man, mouth ajar, ready to snap on his delicate, broken flesh.

Tears dripped down my face as I backed away, silently apologizing under my breath. Nelly led me through a pair of heavy, automatic doors, leading into the main visitor wing. I sat down on a couch, letting my body sink into the fabric, placing my head on my hands. She took a seat next to me, letting out a long sigh.

"I though I told you not to go to the ER."

"I know. And I heard what you said. It's just… It's just…." I sniffed. "I don't know. I couldn't help it! I mean, what do you expect? I'm a vampire! And this is a hospital were talking about! There's enough blood here to keep me full for a hundred years!" I was surprised at my outburst. I shook my head and lowered it in shame, in fury. "I'm a monster. I complete, and utterly out of control. I'll never be normal."

Nelly shifted her position and leaned her head down to my level. "Don't say that, sweetie. You're as normal as anyone else. You just have…. Certain needs, that's all."

"I almost killed that man. And he was already dying to begin with!" I cried out.

"I know. But you didn't. And that's what matters."

"If you weren't there, who knows what could have happened."

"Here." She whispered, reaching in to her purse. I looked up and smirked a little as she pulled a silver packet out. "Take this. You need it."

I grabbed the smooth container, hearing the liquidy insides splash around as I handled it. Unfortunately, there were a lot of people around us. I couldn't just bite into the packet with my fangs. It would reveal too much.

As if Nelly had read my mind, she pulled out what looked like to be a "Capri Sun" straw. I laughed. "Thanks." Piercing the metal with the orange tube, the blood flowed out as soon as it peaked through the foil. I raised it to my lips and began to drink, though I realized the disgusting stares and looks from the guests around us. I guess it didn't look like any fruit drink they had ever seen. But hey. It worked.

After I had drained the package, I handed it back to Nelly, who would soon dispose it properly in a bio-hazard bin.

"All better?" She asked thoughtfully, replacing the item back in her purse.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I think so."

"Then let's get a move on, shall we?" We stood up, stretching our achy muscles from our incident. I knew I had badly strained Nelly's right arm when I had tried to release her grip, for as she tried to move it, a look of drastic pain was etched on her face. I ignored it the best that I could.

Shuffling over to the receptionist desk, I froze in my place. It reminded me of standing in the "friendly" headquarters of Elysia a few months ago, awaiting my fate from the hands of Debra. I closed my eyes, hoping it would be over any second.

Nelly tapped my hand moments later. I opened my eyes to a concerned face. "Are you O.K., James? Do you need another drink?"

I shook my head quickly. "No. No. I'm fine." Leading the way, I walked on over to the opened elevator, which to my relief, was empty. Nelly and I stepped into the enclosed space, the droning classical music pouring in through the overhead speakers. The doors slid shut, surrounding us in the only dim light from above.

"What floor?" I asked Nelly.

"12." She replied. I pressed the button, which glowed at my touch. There was a sudden jerk and up we went. I felt a bit queasy, for everything reminded me of my time in the horrid vampire city. Soon, we had reached the twelfth floor; I ran out and took a deep breath, as if I had been shut in a desolate, unforgotten place for all of eternity. But the truth was I had only been in the elevator for 30 seconds or less.

Nelly simply stepped out and led me through the halls. I shut out the noises of screaming patients, groaning and screeching in agony. Luckily, anyone who had been bleeding was stitched up in the ICU, so I had nothing to worry about.

Nelly stopped as she reached the end of the hallway. I halted in my place and gazed at the door.

"We're here. Room 1243." She chimed. Reaching for the I.D. pass that hung around her neck, she swiped it through the key lock. I heard a tiny click as the mechanism opened. I extended my arm and grasped the cold brass doorknob, sweat beads dripping down my face. Turning it with a slow motion, the door opened, light streaming into the room. There was a tiny boy resting on the bed, eyes closed, all sorts of machines and tubes hooked up to his body, casts surrounding every inch of exposed skin. He looked like he had been run over by a truck many, many times.

"Tomas." I whispered, shuffling over to his bedside. I was surprised to see him squirm a little at the sound of my voice. Glancing to Nelly, she nodded her head. "I'll give you two a few moments alone." Swiftly, she exited the room into the lit hallway. The door slammed shut. Turning my gaze backed to the beaten up Tomas, I tried to get his attention again.

"Tomas, buddy? You there?" No response. Not even a twitch. Sighing, I decided to give it another, final shot.

"Come on, Tomas. Don't do this to me. I'm your friend, remember? You can't leave me. I won't let you. Please, Tomas. Wake up." I thought I had failed again and turned to walk away when out of nowhere, I heard a low groan.

"Tomas?" I sang, smiling and returning to my original spot. But I never predicted what would happen next.

I watched with waiting eyes as his eyes slowly fluttered open to the light of the day, the smells of the early morning. As his gaze met mine, I gasped and jumped back. _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. _Was all that ran through my head, buzzed around my mind like angry bees.

Red. Glowing red irises, with a hint of black ring on the edge. It was the all too familiar stare of... of a _vampire._

"No. No. No! Tomas, what happened to you!?" Out of fury and confusion, I took hold of his shoulders and shook him violently. A growl escaped from the pit of his chest as he opened his mouth the snap. His pearl white fangs stuck out against his mouth, like stars on a darkened night. Alarms began to sound as his punched the red button on the wall.

"No, Tomas, what are you doing?!"

"Get… off... of…me…" He spat.

I heard the frightened screams and shouts of nurses, doctors and security running through the hallway. Nelly broke through the door, terror written all over her face. "James! Come, quickly!" I stood up, looking back at Tomas. His face looked solemn now as he slipped back into unconsciousness, but a devious smile lay on his pale face.

We ran out of the room, sneaking past the hotel personal with ease. Realizing that an elevator would be to slow of an escape, we took the stairs, pacing down them, knowing that soon enough, one of the nurses would recognize us, and we would be caught. I offered to take Nelly on my back and run but she refused, knowing somehow that we might end up back in the ER and our brief episode would be repeated. How conspicuous would we be then!

Nelly fussed with her keys as I scanned the area for anyone threatening to approach us. Once she had managed to unlock the car, I through myself into the passenger seat, eagerly waiting for Nelly to start the engine.

"Come on, you blasted piece of scrap!" She yelled, turning the keys with no prevail. I was about to be diagnosed with ADD as I watched her continue to try and try, like the Little Nelly That Could. Finally, I heard the ominous purr (O.K. more like roar) of the engine. She slammed on the pedal and the car began to move.

"Let's get out of here!" I announced proudly as the scene left behind us and the open stretch of empty road lay ahead. It was smooth sailing from there on out.

But as I stared out the window, the only thing that was imprinted on my mind, a continuously playing movie, was the radiant red eyes of my first human friend, now turned vampire, in Bathory staring up at me.

I knew that the haunting had begun.


End file.
